Mitchie's Beauty Salon
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie helps women feel beautiful again. One day when Shane Gray enters her salon in need of desperate help, will she help him? Or leave him to marry un-groomed? What happens when they fall for each other. Will he ditch his used to be wife?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys,_

_This is a totally random story and it's just going to be a one shot. It's basically a short story, if it isn't a one shot it will definitely be a three shot. It will not be turned into a story though._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock but I do own this plot and Bethany ;)_**

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

Mitchie's Beauty Salon - **Bethany and Shane**

* * *

Mitchie was stunning. It's as simple as that. She has grown up with three older sisters and one younger sister. She also has a twin brother and ever since she was little she has loved her body and beauty. When she was little her mother was never around so she used to spend a lot of time with her sisters. When they all grew up and got into make up and fashion Mitchie got obsessed with it. She started spending all her money on clothes, and accessories and if not that any beauty products she could find. Her room is like a shop, she has so much stuff.

Now, she's 18 years old and as her day job she helps make women feel good about themselves and their bodies and gives them some confidence. She makes a lot of money because she is very popular and so many women go to her.

* * *

"Hello, Mitchie Torres speaking, how can I help you?" She asked professionally into the phone.

"Hi, my names Bethany and I really need your help apparently. Everyone is saying that I am in desperate need of being transformed back into a girl. I am going out with this guy and I think he's going to propose soon. I need help, please"

"Of course, I'd love to help you. When would you want to be transformed by?"

"Er, Friday"

"So, two days?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep"

"OK, come down to the salon and we'll do your examination and see what needs doing. I'll look forward to seeing you Bethany" She smiled before hanging up. She picked up the pink fluffy pen on the desk and opened her appointment book.

_Bethany - Transformed back into a girl - 2 days - CHALLENGE!! x_

She got up and walked over to her equipment. She sat down back at her desk and started ringing people back, having chats with future clients, and checking up on the previous ones. Then something hideous caught her eye. Entering the shop with a very un-confident walk was a beast.

"Hello, I'm Bethany" She whispered as she stood nervously in front of the desk.

Mitchie looked at her in shock as she looked her up and down.

_Wow, a bigger challenge than I expected. _Mitchie thought as she stood up and extended her hand politely. Her french manicure attracting Bethany's eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mitchie. It's so wonderful to meet you. If you'd like to come out back, we'll start your examination".

Mitchie held Bethany's rough and UN-polished hand and led her into a little room out back that made the client feel a lot more confident as it was very private and secluded.

"OK, I have a number of different things that I must ask. If you could just fill out this questionnaire and check the things that don't need attending to and then we'll get started" Mitchie smiled as she turned around and walked over to the sink as she washed her hands thoroughly with soap and applied her clear gloves - A safety and hygiene _must_.

As Bethany studied the list and handed it back to Mitchie she scanned down the list in hope that some things were already attended to.

_Nails ..._

_Hair ..._

_Skin ..._

_Feet ..._

_Ears ..._

_Nose ..._

_Bikini Line ..._

_Legs ..._

_Underarms ..._

_Eyebrows ..._

_Face ..._

_Eyes ..._

_Clothes ..._

_Toes ..._

_Tan ..._

None of the points had been checked off and Mitchie sighed inwardly. "OK then. So we need to get all of these points sorted in the next two days then. OK. So, today we'll start with your hair, feet, nails, toes, eyebrows, ears and nose" Mitchie contemplated before leading Bethany back into the salon. She noticed a man standing by her desk in a disguise and she walked over to him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Mitchie asked.

"Hi, I'm Shane Gray and I need your help you see, I'm thinking of proposing to a girl and I need to look gorgeous to do it. I mean _everywhere _needs to look gorgeous. Can you help me?"

"Er, well I normally only cater for women and their needs but I suppose I could help you out just this once. Would you mind taking my card and ringing me back later, I'm just in the middle of another client and I can't keep her waiting. I'd be very happy to help you Mr. Gray. Thank you very much" She smiled before nodding and turning back to Bethany.

"Good luck then, looks like you'll need it"

"Look Mr. Gray, every single women is beautiful deep down and sometimes they just need a confidence booth. When it's your turn I'll show you some transformations and we'll see how funny you find it then. Good day Shane"

Mitchie walked over to Bethany. "That was Shane Gray, looks like I have a celebrity client" Mitchie laughed as she sat Beth in the chair. "Let's get to work then baby".

* * *

For the next four hours Mitchie was non-stop busy turning Bethany into a beautiful and confident women. She had washed, cut, and highlighted her hair, giving her an instant youth look. Then she had soaked her feet and got off all the dry skin and given them a deep massage and moisturise. This was before she painted them a deep shade of red and then painted her finger nails a deep shade of red.

"I don't think red suits me Mitchie"

"Trust me, red looks good on everyone and it is such a sexy colour. It makes you feel so sexy that you'll very happily have fun with your future husband. Besides, men are attracted to the colour red so baby, don't worry" Mitchie assured her with a smile.

She then waxed Bethany's big hairy toes and waxed her eye brows, plucked her nose hairs and cleaned out her ears.

"How do you feel baby?"

"Mitchie, I feel amazing! How do you do it?"

"Babes, we aren't even finished yet. After tomorrow's session you are going to feel so amazing that you'll be strutting your way out of here. Tomorrows session will also include, how to walk in heels, a make up session and a complete style makeover. I'll look forward to seeing you Bethany" Mitchie smiled before she handed her her bag and they walked over to the door together. It started raining and Bethany took a run for it.

"Bye Mitchie, I'll see you tomorrow!" She called as she ran onto the bus.

"Bye!" Mitchie waved before she slipped up her umbrella and walked away down the street, after locking up her salon. But the only thing that was on her mind, apart from helping Bethany feel confident, was that _Shane Gray _was asking her for help. _Everywhere. _

Laughing to herself as she walked down the high street to where her black mini cooper was parked, she couldn't help but wonder when she would get a call from Shane himself. She couldn't wait.

* * *

_There you go, the first chapter to this story. It's totally weird and I don't really think I'll turn it into a story. It depends if you want me too ..._

**_Please read and review. It takes a lot less time to click the review button instead of scrolling down to the alert button._**

_Thank you,_

_Love,_

_Eloise xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,_

_I had really good reviews for this story so I decided to turn it into a three shot definite. If I get some more good reviews then I might turn it into a story. : )_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock but this plot and Bethany are mine ; )**_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

_Laughing to herself as she walked down the high street to where her black mini cooper was parked, she couldn't help but wonder when she would get a call from Shane himself. She couldn't wait._

* * *

As Mitchie walked up to the front of her small and cosy cottage she put her key in the lock and turned it to open the door to her boyfriend Mark. Her dog ran up to her and she picked her up.

"Hey gorgeous girl. Hey Mark!" She called out to him, only to be greeted with a grunt and wave. She sighed. She was worth more than this and she knew it. All the things that she done to look amazing for Mark and he didn't pay her any attention until the game was over. She frowned and stomped into the living room.

"You know what?! I am so sick of you Mark. I am so sick of being treated like crap whilst you decide to ignore me until you want sex! If you want a relationship like that then you can go and have fun with a hooker. Goodbye Mark, it's over" She bellowed before turning and walking away over to the front door.

"Baby! Baby, think about what you're doing! You can't do this. It was one mistake" He assured her, grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

"I'm sorry Mark, goodbye" She concluded pushing him out of the door and slamming it shut, locking it behind her.

"BITCH!" He shouted before she heard him smash his way out of her garden.

She felt, nothing. After seeing Shane in the salon today she just couldn't get him out of her mind. She was glad Mark was gone, she was worth way more than that and she doesn't put up with crap from anybody. They need to earn her and her body. Mark, didn't.

She smiled as she walked upstairs and opened up the double doors that led to her walk in wardrobe and beauty salon. She had her own one at home that was used just for her and only her. She walked in and hung her handbag up on the hook. She smiled before undressing and putting on her sily pyjama bottom's and her crop top. Smiling she looked at herself in the mirror, she loved her body and wouldn't let anyone tell her any different.

Walking downstairs, she grabbed her bar of Galaxy chocolate and slumped on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels in hope of finding something decent to watch. She decided on 'Friends' and as she took a bite out of her chocolate. As she did so the phone in her study rang. Sighing she got up, walking into the study she grabbed it off the stand.

"Hello, Mitchie Torres speaking, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hey, this is Shane Gray. Remember?" He asked in his smooth and deep voice.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Gray. Thank you for calling"

"I hope your not busy?"

"No of course not. OK, so I have an appointment tomorrow morning but if you would like to come in at 1 we could sort out your examination. Does that sound OK?" She asked as she pulled her second appointment book out of her desk and grabbed her purple fluffy pen.

"Yep, that sound great. See you then" He whispered.

"Bye Shane"

Mitchie hung up the phone confused and happy. She was happy that he called but what was with the whispering? She closed her book and walked back into the living room, joining her dog back on the sofa for chocolate and 'Friends'.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning and Mitchie was already heading to work. Opening the salon she smiled as she saw all the pink beauty products surrounding her.

She turned around as she heard the bell go on the door. There in front of her was Bethany standing there smiling.

"Hey Bethany! How are you?" She asked as she turned on the phone and pulled out the seat for Beth.

"I'm so good thank you. What about you?" She asked politely as she took a seat.

"I broke up with Mark last night, I can do better" She laughed.

"You go girl"

They talked for about half an hour, just drinking coffee and eating grapes when Mitchie saw that it was now 10am.

"Ok, your appointment has started, lets get to work baby" She laughed as she pulled out her check list from yesterday.

_Nails ... _Check.

_Hair ..._ Check.

_Skin ..._

_Feet ..._ Check.

_Ears ... _Check.

_Nose ... _Check.

_Bikini Line ..._

_Legs ..._

_Underarms ..._

_Eyebrows ... _Check.

_Face ..._

_Eyes ..._

_Clothes ..._

_Toes ... _Check.

_Tan ..._

"OK, so today we are going to start with your bikini line, underarms and legs. These are all waxes OK darling? Now, if we go out back and we'll get started as we don't have much time this morning" She concluded as she lead Bethany out back.

She layed down on the bench and Mitchie turned on the radio. "So Bethany, talk to me. What's been happening with you and your boyfriend, future husband?" She asked trying to get her talking so she wouldn't feel the pain too much.

As she waxed all over her legs and bikini line, pulling them off when ready, she screamed in pain and Mitchie just tickled her after, taking away the thoughts of the pain, it really worked. Once all waxing was done and Bethany walked like a Penguin, Mitchie took her back out the front of the salon, ready to do her skin, eyes and face.

As she moisturised all over Bethany's body and let her have a foot massage by a special machine that she bought, they talked about their lives and where they lived. They were soon becoming good friends, instead of just having a client relationship. She moisturised the skin and outlined the eyes with new and trendier glasses frames. "After this you need to go over to the opticians over the road and ask them to put your glass in these frames, they really suit you" She explained. "Now, it's tanning time" She chirped. She loved tans and always had, ever since she was little.

As she walked over to the tanning box and explained how it worked to Beth another client came in. "I'll be with you in a minute" Mitchie called as she walked Beth in and got her in the correct position. "OK, when your done, it'll beep and I'll come and get you out" She exclaimed as she turned on the machine.

She turned around and walked over to the front desk.

"Shane?" She asked in shock. He had big puffy circles under his eyes and he looked like he had a black eye. "What happened to you?"

"I can't talk now. Is it OK if I stay here until my appointment, I won't get in the way of Bethany, I promise" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Shane, I can't allow that. You have to come back at your certified time. Look, why don't you go over there and wait in that little cafe, if I'm done any earlier I'll come and get you? Sound good?" She asked.

"Sure" He frowned and walked out in a hump. She sighed as the beeper went off on the machine and Beth walked out.

"Wow, you look amazing" She admired. "I can't believe your transformation"

"I feel so amazing, Mitchie. Thank you so much!" She smiled as she hugged her. Looking at the clock on the wall she gasped, "Oh no, I have to go, I'm meeting my stylist at the park in 5, she's bought me the right dress Mitchie. I love you so much, thank you" She laughed as she quickly got dressed again. "Don't worry, I'll still pay you the full price" She laughed before air kissing and running off out the salon, after writing Mitchie a check for $100.

"OK, Bye" She called after her, upset and disappointed. It always happened, once she had transformed the girl into a model they always changed in the way they acted and treated people. They always ended ditching her and running away in their new found confidence. She was suppossed to do Bethany's style and make up, but she found someone else. It always upset her when she saw her client go off, thinking she would never see them again. She sighed as she looked out the window, seeing a lonely and sad man sitting in the cafe across the road.

"Shane" She whispered before grabbing her bag and running across the road. She walked in the cafe, sitting lightly in a chair in front of him as he smiled weakly at her.

"Bad day?"

* * *

_There you go! The Second Chapter! :)_

_I hope you liked it, it was fun to write. So, what's going to happen between Mitchie and Shane? And will Bethany return to see Mitchie again? _

_**Review and find out **:)_

_Love,_

_Eloise xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys,_

_I would just like to say a huge thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter :) It's because of you that this chapter is up. I have decided to turn this into a short story because it's the kind thing to do as so many of you have asked._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, just this plot and anyone you don't know **__;)_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

_"Shane" She whispered before grabbing her bag and running across the road. She walked in the cafe, sitting lightly in a chair in front of him as he smiled weakly at her._

_"Bad day?"_

* * *

As Shane looked back down at the table nodding, Mitchie felt tears spring to her eyes. She didn't even know Shane that well, yet the sight of him like this drew her to tears.

"What happened?" She whispered as she reached across and touched him gently on the hand. He slowly tangled his hand in hers and looked up at her. Tears in his eyes.

He sighed, a single tear falling down his cheek and onto his lips where he licked it away slowly, closing his eyes as the salty taste erupted in his mouth.

"My fiancee" He explained. Mitchie winced at the word. She felt such a strong connection to him, a must and a want to be near him, yet she couldn't because of the fact he was due to get married very soon. "She - We got into a fight. She said that she heard I was going to a salon for only women, asking me to be groomed everywhere. She thought I was looking for sex from you!" He cried as he sat up, reaching his hands above his head in anger and sadness; leaving her own hand on the table alone. She slowly took it back to her body as she gasped.

"What are you talking about, Shane?" She asked, confused and upset, she didn't want to be the reason for them splitting up.

"Mitchie, she said someone told her about us in the salon together, how I came to you and asked you to help me, when I could have gone to a men's salon. The truth - " He started and butterflies grew in her stomach. What if he was going to say that he loved her and wanted to be with her? "The truth is that I knew you could help me look good for her, more than any man could. I needed you Mitchie. But you may have just cost me my marriage" He whispered before standing up and walking out, leaving Mitchie sitting alone in the cafe, confused and upset. He hated her. He hated her and they didn't even know each other.

She sighed as she payed the bill for his drink and grabbed her bag, pushing the door and entering the street. It was a lovely sunny day and Mitchie looked across to her salon. There she saw Bethany hanging around inside impatiently, trying to look through my appointment book on her desk. A frown appeared on her forehead as Mitchie tried to figure out what she was doing. She slowly took off across the road, keeping her distance and keeping out of sight as she watched Bethany. She was now sitting in her desk, looking through her books and letters and even her computer. She was writing things down on a piece of paper and Mitchie saw enough.

She stormed her way to the salon, slamming the door open and stood, her arms crossed over her chest, as she tapped her foot impatiently and angrily on the floor. "What the _hell _are you doing?!" She bellowed as she slammed her perfectly manicured hands down on the table. Bethany jumped as she stood up quickly off the chair, obviously scared by the sudden gesture.

"Mitchie, you're back. I've been waiting for you for _ages_. Where have you been?" She asked, pretending nothing had happened.

"Bethany, _what_ are you not telling me? _Why _are you looking through my books and files. _What _are you trying to find?" She asked as she looked up at Bethany, who gulped nervously under Mitchie's stare.

"Er, I think we should talk" She admitted walking and sitting in the waiting room. Mitchie followed and sat down opposite her.

"Bethany, what is going on?" She whispered as she ran her long lean fingers through her perfectly styled hair.

"OK! I heard you were cheating with Shane, even though he's engaged! Mitchie, how could you _do _that!" She asked, tears springing to her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. She stood up and walked across to the window, leaning her arms against the small wooden frame.

"What are you talking about Bethany? Where did you hear this? It's not true at all" Mitchie informed as she stood up and started pacing.

"I just heard it, Mitch. I thought I should tell you before it gets around. This is a women's salon and you allowing Shane to be a patient of yours just gives you a bad image. All your clients have been talking about it" She admitted. Mitchie gasped. How could the people she desperately tried to help to feel beautiful be talking about her behind her back?

She looked down.

"OK, I did offer him a place at the salon. But it was only because he thought he'd get better service at a women's salon because they would understand what a women thought. He wanted to look the best for his wife and I didn't want to turn him down. You _have _to understand me Bethany! I would never _ever _cheat with another women's man" She moaned. "I think it's best if you go, I have to sort this"

"OK, I'll get the word around, Mitchie. Let's get you back to business and let's hope that they can sort it out" Bethany smiled as she walked out the salon. Mitchie screamed, slumping down at her desk, tears falling from her eyes.

Why had the universe suddenly turned against her for no apparent reason?

* * *

Two hours later and Mitchie had called all of her clients to explain what had happened, she had called all of her family who may of heard and she even tried calling Shane, but only got his answer machine. She couldn't loose everything that she worked so hard to achieve. All those people that she tried to help. She did nothing wrong. She saw a shadow walking past the window and she looked up, seeing Shane standing by the door.

Slowly getting up, she walked over to the door, opening it to let him in. Looking at him, she waited for him to say something. She _needed _him to say something.

"Shane?" She whispered.

"It's OK. Everything is OK" He laughed as he picked her up and hugged her tight. Spinning her around she giggled as he put her down, looking in her eyes. "It's all OK, Mitchie. Thank you so much!" She smiled up at him, trying to convince him she was happy.

"Shane that is so great! I'm so happy for you" She chirped before walking away into the waiting room.

"What's the matter Mitch?" He asked as he came up behind her.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling to good" She lied. Sighing he spun her around and kissed her passionately. Shocked and confused, she started to kiss back lightly before trying to push him away. This only caused him to grab her waist and hold her to him. She sighed as she relaxed in his touch.

Little did she know that Bethany had returned to the salon, unaware of what she would find around the corner ...

* * *

_There you go :)_

_Thank you guys, I hope you enjoyed it._

_What do you think is going to happen? Will Bethany pretend that she didn't see anything? Or will she confront the two?_

_**Review and you'll find out **__:)_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! And I apologise profusely. Forgiven?_

_To say sorry, I have written this update for you :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

_"Nothing. I'm just not feeling to good" She lied. Sighing he spun her around and kissed her passionately. Shocked and confused, she started to kiss back lightly before trying to push him away. This only caused him to grab her waist and hold her to him. She sighed as she relaxed in his touch._

_Little did she know that Bethany had returned to the salon, unaware of what she would find around the corner ..._

* * *

As Mitchie clutched at Shane's shirt, pulling him in a little tighter, a million and one things ran through her mind. She shouldn't be doing this. He's getting married. She could loose _everything._ But, at that moment, none of this seemed to matter. She was in Shane Gray's arms.

Hearing a small bump behind her, her mind started flickering. What if someone had come into the salon? What if someone was watching. As Shane grabbed her bum tightly, the thought spun out of her head. Until she heard a voice. That voice.

* * *

As Bethany entered the salon she was excited and happy. Shane had gone and sorted everything out with his wife and the wedding was back on. She couldn't wait to tell Mitchie, she would be happy.

Entering the salon she heard whispering and then moans and groans. At first she thought that Mitchie had a guy and she was having some fun out back, but when she saw shadows moving in the waiting room she thought it was just a little truth being told. As she pulled out her phone from her bag, after feeling it vibrate, she walked towards the room. Getting closer she poked her head around the corner, opening her mouth to speak, but after seeing the sight she saw, she turned and hid behind the wall, crashing into the small table, resulting in a bump against the wall.

After careful consideration she had decided on walking out of the salon quickly and quietly and planned to ruin Mitchie and her career. But something stopped her. After everything Mitchie did she couldn't bring herself to do that.

Turning the corner, she decided to confront them.

* * *

"Mitchie? Shane?" She asked as she stood in the doorway and hid her phone away.

Pulling apart swiftly, both adults spun quickly around, coming face to face with an angry and shocked Bethany.

"Bethany?" Shane asked quietly as he felt a glare in his eye.

"You two know each other?" Mitchie asked, confused at their little reunion.

"Yeah, she's my fiancee's best friend" Shane growled.

"What?" Mitchie asked, shocked and rendered speechless by the information she just heard. "You?" She whispered and Bethany frowned.

"Yes Mitchie, I'm Shane's future wife's best friend. Do you not think that's why I was angry at you when I heard you two were having an affair. I never liked Shane in the first place but when I heard he was doing it with _you_. Someone I thought I could trust. Someone innocent and caring" Bethany explained as she walked forward and sat on a sofa chair.

"Bethany, I can explain what just happened but me and Shane are not having an affair. That was the first time anything had happened between us and to be honest with you, I never even thought of him in that way" Mitchie started as she looked at Bethany, who didn't believe her at all. "OK, so I did, but that doesn't mean I would have done anything with him. I'm so sorry that you saw us doing that Bethany, but don't tell your best friend. Not now everything is fine with her and Shane. It was my fault, Shane tried to tell me no but I didn't listen. I'm so sorry" Mitchie apologised, in some ways thinking only of herself, trying to save her reputation. But she knew that Shane wouldn't mind. He didn't want to be seen either.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. She's bridezilla enough at the moment, this would make her even worse. At the moment, I'm debating on whether or not to ruin you both" Bethany confessed and Mitchie gasped.

"Bethany, you wouldn't do that to me. To us." She exclaimed and Bethany smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't. Not after everything you've done for me, Mitchie. You bought me back into this world. I didn't even resemble a human creature before I came to you. I thank you so much"

As Bethany and Mitchie engulfed in a hug, Shane had to try hard not to gag.

"I hate to disappoint you, Bethany but I don't love your best friend anymore."

"But why were you excited and happy when you found out that it was fine between you?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"Because I need someone. I only loved her because I needed her. I didn't need her because I loved her. There's a difference. I fell in love with someone else" Shane admitted, grabbing Mitchie's hands softly.

Leaning down slowly he placed a soft kiss on her lips before turning back to Bethany.

"What am I gonna' do?"

"Tell her the truth. Otherwise you're going to marry her and trust me, the divorce will be a hell of a lot worse" Bethany gulped at the thought and Mitchie giggled softly, causing a smile from Shane.

"Let's get this over with" Shane cried before walking out into the main office of the salon and sitting down at the desk he took the phone in his hands, swiftly pushing the girls out into the waiting area.

"You are amazing, Mitchie" Bethany smiled, hugging what would soon be her best friend.

* * *

An hour and a half later, both girls sat up from their position, upon hearing the phone hit the holder. Looking towards the door they saw Shane with a soft sad look on his face.

"It's over. She's gone. She's not happy. But she's gone" He smiled as Mitchie jumped up and hugged him tightly. Picking her up, he swung her around a little before placing her back on the ground and placing a small peck on her lips.

"Bethany my darling friend, I have no doubt that your 'best friend' will be calling you and arranging flight details excetera. So please, if you don't mind. I would like to make out with who I would like to be, my girlfriend" He smiled before turning and waving at Bethany, sending her out of the room.

"Have fun!" She laughed, winking at Mitchie, before turning and walking out of the room.

Shane closed the door and locked it tight.

"Baby, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, closing the gap between them.

"I'd be honoured too" She giggled before he smirked.

"I'd love to give you your first gift as my girlfriend" He whispered huskily in her ear, sending a small shiver down her spine as her neck erupted into goosebumps.

Passionately he engulfed her, tracing her body until he found her bum, lifting her up with one swift motion he had her against the wall. His hands firmly around her bum as he kissed her passionately, with a light but hard enough force. Moaning slightly he moved down to her neck and smirked as he suckled on what he found out, was her soft spot. Tracing kisses up her neck, along her jawline and back to her lips he made sure she enjoyed this.

Because this, was going to be the most pleasure she had ever experienced ...

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I hoped you enjoyed it and what did you think of the short twist with Bethany being the best friend? Did you like how the story went?_

_Next chapter is going to be the last, so __**REVIEW **__and you'll have the finale up quicker than ever :D_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey,_

_I'm so sorry about not updating this story in forever because I just haven't had the time. This is the final chapter though so I hope you enjoy it :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

**Mitchie's Beauty Salon_5 months later**

* * *

5 months had passed since all the events involving Shane, his future wife, Bethany and the salon. But all of this had made Mitchie a better and stronger person. She was now happier than she had ever been and this was because of her best friends and fiancee.

* * *

After the initial break up of Shane and his old future wife a lot of things have happened. Yes, it has only been 5 months but in the real world, things move fast, you don't have time to wait around anymore.

Mitchie and Shane started dating, after 4 months it came to Christmas and, on the 17th December, Shane asked Mitchie to be his wife. This time it wasn't because he needed her, it was because he loved her and needed her because of that.

Sending out their Christmas cards they sent out there wedding invitations at the same time. People were estatic, including Bethany.

Bethany and Mitchie had worked out their differences and now they're better friends than they were before. They're best friends and do everything together. Bethany now works in the salon with Mitchie and they work together to make women feel as amazing as they do in their bodies.

Shane and Mitchie have moved into this beautiful cottage with a white gate, green grass and beautiful features. They had their own apple tree and a golden knocker. There neighbours were lovely and they were living the perfect life.

As they decorated the house for Christmas, Mitchie found out something that would only make their life better. They were expecting. A beautiful baby girl.

So as this story comes to an end we see the people we have been on a journey with, live happily ever after.

* * *

_'Mitchie and Shane standing in their front garden, their apple tree and beautiful cottage behind them. Mitchie's clutching her baby bump and Shane is holding her hand. Their golden retriever is sitting at their feet and Bethany and her husband are standing behind them slightly.'_

* * *

This is the perfect life, and it couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I know it was short but this was only a concluding chapter :L_

_I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a final review telling me what you thought :D_

_I love you all and thank you for all of the support you have given me =]_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xxx_


End file.
